


The art of seduction

by mikeellee



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Awards: Spooky Awards, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Communication, Consensual, Dreamatorium, Embarrassment, Episode: s05e09 One Maybe Two Ways Out, Episode: s06e12 Like a Virgin, F/M, Healthy Relationships, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kitty is shy, Lingerie, Moaning, New Family, New Relationship, No Smut, Nothing Smut to Do, PSTD, Post-Episode: s08e10 I Ka Wa Ma Mua I Ka Wa Ma Hope (The Future is in the Past), Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Seduction, Sex, Shyness, Tags Are Hard, hygiene, kitty deserve to be happy too, kurt deserve to be happy, kurtty-free form, traumas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Summary: aoa! kurtty. Kurt and Kitty became a "couple" during their time in their own universe, there nothing romantic in the prospect of dying Tomorrow, so they Enjoy the today as much is possible.But now they are free from the woes If their universe can their relationship blossom or It was a mistake?





	The art of seduction

N/A: this is aoa!Kurtty and they escape the aoa!universe and are living in the 616!universe, because why not. To not be too chaotic aoa!Kitty´s codename is Ariel(I like this codename) and 616!Kitty is Shadowcat.

 

Kitty Pryde did contribute for a good part of her life to be known as just Ariel, the silent killer, her story is not unique as is the same tale many women and men in her old universe shares. A child soldier, a soldier without a soul.The problem in making soldiers be soulless machines is that it never truly work, once Ariel meets Kurt Darkholme, ironically, it was impossible to remain soulless.

 

Their relationship didn´t start like most fairy tales do, no handsome prince or nice dates, well, is hardly romantic have picnics dates when death is looming over you.Nonetheless, Ariel and Kurt Darkholme are an odd couple, death and revenge keep them together, but, could they be a normal happy couple in an easier going universe?

 

This used to be a question far from her mind, after all, she never thought they would live to see another day, turns out, Kurt Darkholme manages to be saved in the last minute and he takes Kitty Pryde to a new dimension, the famous 616!universe.A universe where Apocalypse never prevail supreme and exist other Kitty Pryde, Shadowcat, along with another Nightcrawler; whose´s name is Kurt Wagner and he is a religious person(Ariel is a bit skeptical in this part, a religious person tend to be prone to fanatism) but at the same time likes to flirt, which, it is a bit fragmentary from Kurt Darkholme.

 

Living together, eating together and making fun of the others X-men together(Especially Quire) is certainly enjoyable, but, Ariel wonders if they are truly a couple. Winston Churchill was a great leader in times of crisis although not so much in times of peace.

 

Kitty Pryde always has this belief that seduction comes in numerous configurations, sharing a mug of coffee, tending the physical wounds, sharing a beer, enjoying the silence and try to navigate any existential crisis.

 

Ariel, realizing that death is not looming over them, decides to ask advice to the other X-women, which, provide pearl of wisdom. For example.

 

"And then you use telekinesis to lift" the other women around asked, kindly, to Jean to not talk more about her and Scott´s love life. Ororo told about how she seduces one of her many lovers in the past.

 

"Mrs. Monroe, I believe you don´t ever need to worry about this part, all you have to do is show up and say hi to anyone," Shadowcat and Ariel said in unison.

 

"Oh, thank Kitties, but, I like to do seduce my lovers," said with a carefree expression and Ariel and Shadowcat just nod in awe of Storm and Ariel can say the old Storm was one of kind too. Every Storm is. This Storm appreciates the flattery.

 

Many ideas were giving, especially by Shadowcat, which while Ariel is thankful for the guidance it may not work with Kurt D and herself. Leaving, the silent killer and sarcastic cat(Shadowcat is the meme lord) to her own judgment.

 

"Katzchen?" the thick and heavy German accent comes along 3 knocks on the door " I need to use the bathroom, to brush my teeth" the voice belongs to Kurt Darkholme, the dark Nightcrawler and someone who primes hygiene above anything else. Kurt Wagner discovered this in a severe way.

 

Kitty Pryde in the bathroom, gulping hard, the woman who could kill an entire army feels nervous for the first time, is varied of emotions. Proving for the second time that the soulless soldier is just a myth from comic books.

 

"Kurt, sit on the bed, I need to show something, and don´t laugh" she orders with confidence, Kurt Darkholme raise his eyebrows, his blood eyes(captain bloody eye is a nickname someone dare to spread here, the said person is really regretting it) try to understand what his Kitty is up to.

 

"Fine" Kurt concedes and sits on the bed, a bit bothered that his oral hygiene is being delayed but if Kitty wants to show something it must be important.

 

The door is opened and Kitty reveals herself wearing something worthy of a Victoria Secret and Kurt can happily say that brushing his teeth is not relevant right now.

 

Kitty´s face now has a lovely shade of vermilion and if Kurt wasn´t so self-controlled, things would be just like in the movies, especially the dirty ones. But before any horizontal tango happens, the Dark Nightcrawler noticed her cross arms.

 

"Katzchen, I´m really, really not complaining here, but why are you using such lingerie, to be clear, I´m not lamenting," he sought to know the change in the routine and what did lead Kitty to do so.

 

"I want to seduce you"

 

"Mission accomplish"

 

"No, I want us to be like a couple" Kitty start to explaining "without fighting to the death or any evil lord, just us being ...a couple" Kitty bites her bottom lip and wait for Kurt´s reaction.

 

Kurt, for his part, rose from the bed and goes to his Kitty and affectionately careless her face, her hair and the fabric of her lingerie.

 

"Katzchen, I can see through you, yes, I do have insecurities as well, this is so new to me, a relationship, happiness, you" he explained" I´m me, but I ...Want to be with you, I´m really ready to leave the past in the past and focus on the future"

 

"We have a future, that is nice," Kitty said trying to not cry as Kurt´s misshapen hand touches her face.

 

" We do, and yeah, we may not be like the others couple and there´s no reason to compare with them. We are we and they are they"

 

"That´s deep and pretty," she said touching his hand.

 

"Thank you, I try, for the record, you can show up here wearing a dirty old shirt and I´ll still think is hot"

 

"So, do you want me to take off the lingerie?" Kurt then carries her bridal style.

 

"Let me do it, Katzchen"

 

And much later, Kurt Darkholme finally brush his teeth and get a good night of sleep.


End file.
